


Special Lovin'

by LouHazNoControl



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Spanking, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazNoControl/pseuds/LouHazNoControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to my love, Kat. (: </p><p>Basically just a short story about Louis getting jealous and fucking Harry. Yummy. x.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Lovin'

Harry walks in one night with a box of left overs from dinner. He went with a friend out to dinner, just as friends but Louis knew Harry's little friend didn't want to just be friends. 

Louis was sitting on their couch, scrolling through his phone. That was until Harry came in, he looked up at the younger lad and furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't know you were going out tonight.."

Harry shrugged and looked at Louis "last minute thing, plus I didn't think it'd matter to you"

Louis scoffed "right, because I don't care where my boyfriend is going" he mocked sarcastically. "Did you go with someone?"

Harry shrugged "maybe I did. Do you not trust that I'm loyal to you Lou?" He murmured and scoffed "thought you knew me better"

"Who was it?" Louis mumbled 

"I just went out with Nick, alright? No big deal." Harry mumbled and set his box down, taking his shoes off. "We went out as mates"

Louis chuckled fakely "oh, and I'm straight... Harry, it is a big deal. Especially with Nick, he's the biggest flirt. 

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes "I actually cannot believe you Louis." He mumbled and groaned "he doesn't get jealous when I'm with you at least" he snapped. 

Louis looked at Harry "come again? He doesn't get jealous? Harry nature fucked you, now look at you. You attract anything on legs." He rolled his eyes "either way, I told you I wanted you to myself" he got up

Harry pulled off his jacket and put it on the rack. "You don't always get what you want Louis." He murmured. 

Louis walked over and pushed him against the wall, "last time I checked, I did." He murmured 

Harry felt a bit of air leave his lungs, he looked at Louis "and what is it that you want?" He quieted down. 

Louis smirked "I want you upstairs, undressed, on all fours in three minutes. Starting now. Go." He mumbled 

After three minutes Louis went to their room and looked at Harry "why aren't you fully undressed? Bet you'd undress for Nicholas wouldn't you?" He walked over and pulled up the waistband of his underwear, then releasing it to slap back onto his skin. 

"I...no.. I wouldn't. I'm sorry" Harry mumbled and started to pull the underwear off until Louis stopped him. 

"You already didn't listen..." Louis mumbled 

"What did I tell you to do Harry?" Louis asked and rubbed his bum a little. 

"You told me to undress..." Harry mumbled and sighed. 

"And did you?" Louis asked demandingly, squeezing his bum.

"No..." Harry whispered. 

"You go out without permission..." Louis mumbled and slapped his cheek. "You went out with a guy without permission..." He said and slapped the other cheek. "Then you don't listen to instructions..." He mumbled and slapped the first cheek. 

"Bad boys get punished." Louis mumbled and looked at Harry "no prep, you don't deserve it" he said and grabbed his bottle of lube.

Harry bit onto his lip and nodded in understanding. He sighed "okay.." He murmured and grabbed the sheets. 

And before Harry knew it, there was a stinging in his bum from a sudden entrance. He groaned, then let out another "I'm sorry" and soon there was a hand over his mouth. 

"Who are you moaning for?" Louis murmured and tangled his fingers into Harry's hair. 

Harry gasped softly "fuck... You Louis" he mumbled and looked back at Louis. 

Louis smirked and let go of Harry's mouth, "good boy" he mumbled. He then pulled out and slammed back "you're mine."

Louis tugged at Harry's hair, causing the younger lad to moan. Louis smirked and pulled out almost all the way before forcing himself back in. He kissed on Harry's neck and sucked a big bruise on his neck. "All mine." 

Harry groaned as Louis thrusted back in "oh shit Louis" he murmured. "All yours daddy, all yours" whispered.

"Louder" Louis murmured and pulled out, slamming in again.

Harry shrunk into himself and moaned "all yours daddy" he repeated louder. 

"That's right baby, all mine. Every inch of you is mine." Louis mumbled into Harrys ear, thrusting again, this time he started to thrust faster. 

Harry moaned at the words entering his ear, he felt the warmness of Louis' voice and hummed. 

"Now I'm going to keep fucking you so you know who you belong to." Louis mumbled and immediately sped up 

Louis laid down Harry's upper body so only his bum was in the air. He practically fucked Harry into the mattress, causing Harry to go crazy over the amount of pleasure he was getting. 

Harry moaned loudly and gripped the sheets "holy shit" he groaned and bit his lip. 

"Pretty boys don't use that language, that's three times." Louis moaned and looked at Harry's bum "one for each instance" he mumbled and spanked him three times. 

Louis smirked at the squirming boy below him "good boy, taking it like a good boy." He mumbled and grinned "God." He said softly "look at how wrecked you look already." He mumbled. 

Harry looked at Louis and hummed "thank you daddy." he mumbled.

After a while Louis pulled back and out of Harry., "suck me baby" he mumbled. 

Harry nodded and quickly turned around, facing Louis. He hummed and quickly took him in. He began sucking him off, thronging to get all of them

Louis smirked "yeah baby, such a good boy. Make me come for you" he mumbled and held onto Harry's hair, tugging on it. 

Soon, Louis released into Harrys mouth after fucking his mouth. He groaned and smiled "yeah baby... Only I get to see you like this." He mumbled. 

Harry nodded and looked up at Louis "okay" he whispered and continued to suck on him. "Only you" he repeated. 

Louis groaned and released a mess into Harrys mouth "swallow." He mumbled. 

And Harry does. 

Louis smirked and nodded "such a good boy. You should be good all the time.." Louis mumbled and panted softly.

Harry grinned "thank you" he whispered. "I will daddy, I'll ask for permission next time" he mumbled 

Louis pulled out and hugged Harry close in a cuddle "you're all mine"

Harry smiled "all yours" he said softly and cuddled into Louis.


End file.
